


Devildom's Exclusive Book Club

by somewhatdecent



Series: Happy Birthday Satan(2020) [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Books, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhatdecent/pseuds/somewhatdecent
Summary: Diavolo decides to form his own exclusive book club consisting of himself, Barbatos, the demon brothers, and the exchange students.
Relationships: Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Happy Birthday Satan(2020) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972126
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Devildom's Exclusive Book Club

Satan’s love for books isn’t exactly hidden, his room and frequent visits to the library are proof of that. So, imagine his excitement when he found out Diavolo wanted to create an exclusive book club only for the demon brothers and the exchange students. Their first assignment was to pick a book from their respective realms. 

So, now that a week has passed since the assignment was given, all of the members sat in one of the many rooms of the demon king’s castle. On the head of the table sat Diavolo with Barbatos and Lucifer beside him. The brothers sat in birth order while the angels and humans sat on the other side of them.

“Since everyone is now here, let’s start the book club!” Diavolo exclaimed, a grin plastered on his face.

Diavolo started, presenting his Youthful Fun 101 book. He innocently listed down all the interesting activities he tried from the book, leaving the rest of the group to slowly connect the dots. All the shenanigans he’d been pulling for the past few months was from that book. By the end of his presentation, Lucifer had practically burned a hole through the book with how hard he was glaring at it. 

Lucifer was next and, Lucifer being Lucifer, chose An Idiots Guide to Devildom Laws. Why did he do that? Well, Mammon had built up a tall mountain of unpaid bills on Lucifer’s desk. The entire time, Mammon was pouting and complaining about how petty it was, which was ignored by everyone in the room. Lucifer sat down with a sigh, passing the book to Mammon.

It was Mammon’s turn next and he chose his “ultimate favorite” book How to Get Rich Quick. No one was surprised, obviously. And what was supposed to be a presentation of the book turned into his schemes for getting rich. Of course, he only said the completely legal ones.

Next was Levi. They had to remind him countless times that he had a time limit because the book he chose was TSL. At first, he didn’t know that Simeon was coming to the club so he promptly chose the book. Finding out that the author of said book was there made him incredibly nervous. That being said, Simeon seemed to  _ glow  _ during his entire presentation. Levi was forced to cut it short. If he was given as much time as he wanted, he would’ve taken at least a full six months just to finish. 

Finally, it was Satan’s turn. Most of the members of the club expected him to pick a mystery novel so it was a shock to see him rise from his seat with a romance novel in hand. He had one of his rare genuine smiles beaming from his face as he prepared his speech.

“My story is about a demon who fell in love with a human,” he started, eyeing the human who sat next to Solomon.

“They form a pact and they live their life together until the human passes,” he continued.

“Humans don’t turn into angels when they die but this one’s special. The human becomes an angel but their love for their beloved pushes them to leave the celestial realm. Their wings turned black and horns sprouted from their head. They fell from grace but they were happy as the couple can now spend eternity together.” 

Satan continued his presentation after his quick summary, going over the characters, settings, and major plot points. He finished almost as soon as he started and soon, his turn was over. He sat back down and tried to listen to the others' presentations. Keyword: tried.

Truly, he couldn’t pay attention. Partly because he’d already read most of the books being presented but mostly because he was sat across his lover. The two looked like a happily married couple, still in their honeymoon phase. The two clearly weren’t paying attention, which the others didn’t mind. Well, all except one.

“Lastly, Luke! What book have you picked?” Diavolo said.

Luke stood up from his seat, a thick black book in his hands. Instantly, the demons paying attention realized what he was about to do.

“The book I picked today is The Holy Bib-” Luke started before the demon brothers cut him off.

“Damn chihuahua!”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry luke ily lmaooo


End file.
